Lloyd Irving
Lloyd Irving is the main protagonist of Tales of Symphonia, the fifth major release in the Tales series. Once but a simple country boy, Lloyd Irving is trusted out into a journey of epic proportions following a brutal attack on his village. The Chosen of Regeneration is in fact one of his dearest friends, and after an exile from his home, Lloyd Irving joins her on her Journey of Regeneration. Although the young warrior himself plays no part in the prophecy as such, he is still a strong optimist and a fair leader. Overview Lloyd is an orphan and was adopted and raised by a dwarf, Dirk. He follows Colette as one of her protectors on her journey of regeneration. Lloyd is a not the smartest out there but he is always serious about helping and protecting his friends. Lloyd wields two swords and possess no magic. He's one of the the characters with the strongest will power in the game. Lloyd is an idealist that holds the belief that no one should have to die to save others. He has an exsphere that was carried by his mother, Anna who died when he was young. In the sequel, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World, Lloyd has supposedly turned evil. The protagonist of that game, Emil, claims that Lloyd killed his parents. Weapons and Skills Lloyd's main weapons are his dual-wielded swords that come in a variety of shapes and sizes; some even being named off of Masume. Later on in the game Lloyld receives two swords which commonly represent two elements, Fire and Water; these two swords were given to him by his foster father Dirk. Lloyd's skills are all sword based, having only a bit of a magical faction to his attacks but more so he uses his swords to do most of his special combos. The most notable thing about these skills is that they can be used together after normal slashes then using two or three skills to finish off the string; One of the best of these combos would be Sword Rain-Tiger Fang-Hunting Beast, also if a Fire element (the sword doesn't count) is put to his swords his Rising Falcon then turns into Rising Phoenix turning it into a fire-based attack with more damage and AoE, most of these attacks could only be performed with the help of his exsphere which was made from the body of his mother. Some believe that his exsphere was evolving toward the end of the game where it finally made him gain angel wings. Relationships Lloyd's most notable relationship is with Colette Brunel. Lloyd has always been a great friend with Colette. He saved her from getting taken over from some dead girl's soul. Lloyd is the protector of Colette and he goes where she goes, even after she loses her sense of touch, smell, and becomes a handicap (she became mute) they were still able to connect to each other by Colette writing down letters in his hand, and after all of that they still couldn't even kiss. His other big relationship is with is biological father Kratos Aurion. After discovering that Kratos is his real father, Lloyd could never forgive him for what he has done, but he believes that Kratos has become truthful to himself and will know that he decides to do the right thing even after Kratos tries to end his life. Lloyd also has a romantic relation ship with Sheena Fujibayashi. Cameo appearances Lloyd has made some cameo appearances in other Namco games including Soul Calibur Legends for the Wii. He has also appeared in other Tales games. Gallery 314px-Lloyd.jpg 14285.png Lloyd Irving (SC).png|Lloyd's Artwork from Soulcalibur Legends Category:Anime Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:The Messiah Category:Pure Good Category:Tales Series Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Neutral Good Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Male Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Falsely Accused Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Unwanted Category:Rogues Category:Knights Category:Leaders Category:Manga Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Optimists Category:In Love Category:Hybrids Category:Angels Category:Elementals Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Soul Calibur Heroes Category:Loyal Category:Fighters